


Atelier Stiles: The Alchemist and the moonlight journey

by ZDOGsthl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms, アーランドのアトリエ | Atelier: Arland Series (Video Games)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Human Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is Perfect, Prince Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDOGsthl/pseuds/ZDOGsthl
Summary: After his mother died, Stiles tried to devote himself to becoming a skilled alchemist. Unfortunately, Stiles isn't very good at it. His father disproves of him being an alchemist, and all hope seems lost until a strange new alchemist comes into town. Now Stiles is on a journey with her and his childhood best friend to become a great alchemist in three years. If he fails he has to give up alchemy and become a knight. Its up to Stiles to prove himself.





	Atelier Stiles: The Alchemist and the moonlight journey

The explosion was quieter than usual. 

The explosion had thrown him back to the ground. It took him a moment to regain his senses. There was a little pain in his leg, but he didn’t think he sprained it. 

“Stiles!” His father shouted as he barged in. He ran over to Stiles and began looking him over. “Again?!”

When his father was finished Stiles stood up.

“You have to stop doing this.” His father sighed. “If you're not careful you could injure yourself permanently. And if that happens how will you ever be a knight?”

Stiles sighed. This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. Stiles father was John Stilinski after all. One of the greatest knights the Hale kingdom had ever known. That was until until a battle with a fearsome monster left him injured and unable to fight. Now his father was retired, living in a small forest village with his son.

“Dad I-”

“Stiles, I know,” His father said, exasperated. “I know it's not what you want, but it's what you were made to do. I think it's time you realized that and gave up on alchemy.”

“Dad-”

“No. I think it's best if I have your mother's Atelier shut down. I'm going to have her supplies put away, I don’t need you wasting anymore time on this. Now get out. We can talk later.”

+++++

“He’s got a point stiles.” Melissa McCall said as she applied a healing pad to his leg. “You can’t make anything but Uni-bag’s and healing pads, and you use up more of my supply of healing pads when your cauldron explodes than you make.”

Melissa McCall was the village healer. She used a mixture of magic and healing items to keep the twon’s people healthy. In the past she had realized on items synthesises by Atelier Claudia, but ever since Stiles mom died she had mostly resorted to buying them from travelers.

“Being a Knight doesn't sound so bad,” Scott McCall child from where he was sitting. “With your dad’s training you could easily become a knight, plus as a knight he can vouch for for knight candidate a year, so you're basically guaranteed to get in.”

Scott was Stiles’ best friend. The two had met as children, when Stiles’ mom made deliveries to Melissa’s clinic. Scott had always wanted to be a knight, ever since his father had left his mother and him to join the royal army. It made sense that Scott didn’t understand why Stiles didn’t want to go to the royal knight academy.

“But closing mom’s Atelier…”

“Stiles, you're only 14,You aren’t qualified to run an Atelier by yourself, and no one else has any aptitude for alchemy.” Claudia reminded him. “Sometimes I wonder if your father only let you take over because he thought you would give up.”

“But now we can train to be knights togher!” Scott said, excited. “I can show you all the sword fighting techniques I know, and we can go to the academy togher. You always wanted to see the Hale kingdom outside of Beacon Hills, being a knight is your chance.”

“Maybe.” Stiles said. When Melissa finished up he thanked her and departed.

It wasn’t that Stiles hated knights. He respected them actually. They protected the kingdom from monsters, and Stiles knew without them his hometown would have been overrun years ago when monsters began running rampant. But he wasn’t a knight. And even if he was…

He made his mother a promise on her deathbed. When he was little he loved watching her do alchemy. Most people would think alchemy would be boring for a child, but somehow Stiles loved watching the slow, methodical process his mother used. The minutes, hours, sometimes even days seemed enchanting as she worked. 

When his mother first began to teach him alchemy he felt so excited. The healing pad, the first thing she had taught him was a simple recipe. Even though his first attempt came out as ash, and his second exploded before finishing, she always told him how proud she was. 

“You’ll get it one day,” She said as she smiled.

Unforntally it was long after she started teaching him that she became ill. Melissa’s magic failed to cure the disease, and nothing his mother had synthesized could cure herself either. She became desperate, devoting every waking moment to coming up with a cure. But the disease get worse.

Eventually she couldn’t perform alchemy without passing out. Each time she slept for longer. First a few hours, then days. The last attempt she made put her out of commision for a week. She couldn't use her legs when she woke up. She gave up trying to cure herself. 

Eventually came the day. The day his father was called away on a mission for the king. The last mission he ever went on before his injuries. Not long after he left it happened. She called him into her room, and told him it was time. Stiles tries to run to get help, but she grabbed his arm, with an amount of strength Stiles didn’t realize she had left. 

“Please,” She pleaded in a soft, faint voice. “Alchemy can solve any problem in this world if we work hard enough. This disease, it never needs to claim another person. You… You have to promise me to become a great alchemist, one who discovers a cure for this ailment. Please.”

“Excuse me!”

Stiles was pulled back into the present by the voice of a strange woman. He turned to face her. Her hair was red, almost as if it was on fire. The outfit was a dress with a strange mix of blue and gold, with various attachments dangling off the sides of it. 

“Im new to Beacon Hills, but could you give me directions?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Stiles said, stunned by the strange atmosphere the woman gave off. It wasn’t a violent one, but something about her felt… powerful.

“Could you tell me the location of Atelier… Claudia? I need to ask the alchemist there for assistance.”

Stiles stood there for a moment. No one had visited the atelier since his mom died, except his father and whoever was sent to check on him. This woman wanted an alchemist… and came here.

 

“I'm sorry… do you not know where it is? I figured in a town this small anyone could point me in the right direction…”

“Yeah!” Stiles asid suddenly. “Well… no. I- I’m the alchemist in charge, technically, but it's currently being shut down.”

“I see.” She sighed. “Thats a shame. But as an alchemist I will simply need to figure out how to make due by myself then. Thank you.” She smiled politely as she turned to leave.

“W-Wait!”

“Yes?” 

“You're an alchemist? Why are you here?”

“All Alchemists must travel at some point. We cannot hone our skills without leaving an exploring the wider world. I knew there was a village with an atelier nearby, so I thought I would come by and purchase some materials from there, and see if anyone there could point me in the location of rare materials in the area. It's also nice to share notes with other alchemists. Oh well, it's not like I will return to my atelier empty handed.”

“You have your own atelier… but you can’t be much older than me.”

“You also have your own atelier, Claudia, or you did at least.”

“Stiles actually, Claudia was my mom. I kept the name because… I guess i still see it as her atelier.I wish my father did too…”

“...I see. Is it fair for me to assume your alchemy skills are… lacking? And that your father has chosen to close your mother's atelier to push you into another career path?”

“Y-yeah?”

The woman laughed. Seh stopped when she saw Stiles confused face.

“That's a surprisingly common story. Many of the greatest alchemists I know started off with little experience or skill, and it took several years for them to begin to grow into decent alchemists. Usually they find a more experienced teacher first, but I suppose there isn’t anyone else in the village who could teach you.”

“No…”

“Well then I suppose I’ll have to be your teacher.”

“W-What?!” 

“I've wanted to teach alchemy to someone for a while, and my own teacher told me I had to pay her kindness forward to someone else later. So, I’ll let you be my apprentice then.” She held out her hand to Stiles. “My name is Lydia Martin, and I will be your teacher.”

Stiles hesitated for a moment before grabbing her hand. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Excellent. Now then, first we should find a better place to talk. Is there any empty, out of the way space in the village?”

Stiles thought for a moment. There's a clearing behind my house, right by the atelier.”

“Show me.”

++++++  
When they arrived at the clearing Lydia gestured for Stiles to stand back, before pulling one of the small atachemed items off her dress and placing it on the ground.

“Come on out, atelier!” She called gently. 

Suddenly the small object burst forward and grew in size, becoming a small, silo shaped tent a little taller than Lydia. Stiles was impressed, but he wasn’t sure they would have very much room in the small tent. Still, if she could create objects that could change size her skill was clearly beyond his. 

She gently walked out the door of the tent and opened it, before gesturing Tiles inside. He followed, but stopped in the doorway. Inside the tent was… bigger than the outside. He could see at least three, full size rooms, and there seemed to be a staircase in the back. The first room was filled with ingredients and items. There was a cauldron off in one corner, near one of the bottomless containers that alchemists stored materials in. There were bookshelves filled with books, and the entire room wis lite by floating lanterns, likely lanterns that never needed to be refueled, the kind professional alchemists use. 

“Please come in, I don’t want any bugs getting into my workspace.”

Stiles quickly ran in and shut the door.

“S-Sorry… but-”

“Yes, it is impressive, but no I didn’t make it myself. The one I made is much nicer, but today I feel nostalgic, so I sued the one my older master made. Still, It is quite a sight the first time, the way this tent distorts and manipulates space through alchemy. It's a bit beyond your skills, I assume.

“Yead… I only really know two things right now… and they usually explode on me.”

“Make one. I'm assuming you can do healing pads and uni-bags, since those are the basic recipes. I should have enough materials for a couple attempts in the container.”

“You want me to make one now?”

“Of course. I did offer to be your teacher, but I need to see how you work first before I fully commit. “

Stiles gulped. This was a test. If he failed, he would lose his one chance to have a real alchemy teacher. He hadn’t even had time to let this new opportunity sink in, and it was already about to slip away from him.

Nervously he walked over to the container, grabbed the items he need and began. He decided to make a pad. It might be less pathetic in a uni-bag explodes on him, since that's what they were meant to do when made properly, but that also meant a much more dangerous explosion. The pad was a simple enough recipe, and he had made it a few times without it exploding.

Carefully he added the ingredients, string them in slowly. The colors in the cauldron seemed ok, at first. But slowly smoke began to come from the cauldron, and Stiles could tell something was wrong. He tried stirring slowly, then faster, hoping to correct for his mistake. Suddenly Lydia ran over and poured a green liquid in, using the smoke to subside. The cauldrons color faded, and some rough, half burnt, partially torn healing pads could be seen in it.

Stiles sighed. He had failed his test, and his chance was gone. Without Lydia’s help he had no chance of being a professional alchemist.

“I think I see what went wrong,” She said call,, surprising Stiles. “But I need you to try again so I can be sure.”

Confused, Stills repeated the process, and again, Lydia used her liquid to prevent an explosion.

“One more time…”

Rinse, repeat.

“Again…”

“Again…”

“Again…”

Stiles eventually began to give up hope. How many more times would she have him do this.

“I was right.”

“What?” Stiles said, relieved that he could stop.

“Are you aware that alchemists pull energy from nature and the world around them to do alchemy?”

“Yeah… mom mentioned it once.”

“And are you aware how much you pull in?”

“N-No.”

“Its four times the amount needed for this recipe.”

“What? How?”

“Your alchemic power and potential are incredible, but right now you don’t know how to limit them. As a result, you receive more power than you need, and the item you make can’t withstand it.”

She then got up, and moved to the cauldron. She pressed a button on the side and caused it to shrink. She then took the small cauldron over to a box, and swapped it for another tiny cauldron. She then put it where the other cauldron was, and it grew to normal size.

“This cauldron is a training cauldron for people with your issue. It will reject excess energy thats collect and send it back, thus preventing your item form exploding. Give it another go.”

Stiles doubted that a new cauldron could solve his problems, but did as he was told. To his surprise the item turned out perfectly. Lydia examined it for a moment.

“Perfect. You must have spent a lot of time practicing this recipe. You got down all the basics of it, and now that you're not overloading it with energy you can do make it perfectly.”

Stiles blinked. He had spent years trying to do this single recipe. He had never made the recipe without either an explosion or some defect in the final product. Who would have thought his problem was so easy to fix?

“Of course, you can’t rely on this cauldron forever, as its incapable of performing higher level alchemy, but I believe I have materials on how to fix this somewhere. It mostly involves mediation, but it should help you get this under control.”

“That's great… but-”

“I'm aware we haven't fixed the main issue yet. You still need to get your father to reopen the atelier… or perhaps not… Let me speak to him.”

++++  
“Absolutely not. My son is going to start training to be a knight. You can say you fixed what was wrong with his alchemy but that doesn’t change anything.”

He had barely listening to what LYdia said before interrupting to tell her he wouldn’t reopen the shop.

“But-”

“No Stiles,” His father said sternly, before softing his expression a bit. “I understand you want to be an alchemist like your mom, but it's clearly not the right path for you. You might not want to be a knight now, but one day you’ll understand that my choice was right.”

 

“But what if it's not?” Lydia asked.

“It is. I know it is.” His father said as he turned to face her. “I’m grateful that you tried to help my son, but this issue doesn't concern you. You don’t understand what's going on here.”

“I think I understand clearly.” Lydia replied.

“I will not have a child try to tell me what my son should and shouldn't do. I am the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, and I will not allow you to stay in this village if you keep causing trouble. My son has a little more than three years before the knight exam, and I need him to be ready.”

Lydia was quiet for a moment. Then she smiled.

“With your reputation, you could surely make him a qualified candidate in only one year. And he cna apply once a year from age 18 to 21, correct?”

“Yeah?”

“So give me these three years. At the end of them, not only will he be a skilled alchemist, but he will have proven that he is of more use to his kingdom, and his village, as an alchemist. If not, he can begin training with you to be a knight.”

“Absolutely not. Why would I agree to this?”

“Because If he fails to prove himself as an alchemist he will dedicate himself to being a knight fully. Right now, no matter how good a teacher you are, he is not a willing pupil. Perhaps if he fails he will finally see that you have been right all along. Regardless, he will through himself fully into becoming a knight. Can you do that Stiles?”

Stiles nodded. If he failed, or if his father didn’t agree to this wager, he would have no way to escape becoming a knight. So it wasn’t as if this deal had any risk for him. But if he succeeded… then he could continue to work as an alchemist. He could fulfill his promise. 

“...Fine. On your 18th birthday, if you can’t prove yourself a skilled alchemist, and can’t convince me your alchemy is more important than your work as a knight, I will expect you to honor this deal.”

“I will Dad. I promise.”

“Excellent! No pack your things Stiles.”

“Rgith.” Stiles said as he ran off to pack.

“Hold it. I can’t trust the two of you not to run off and forget about this deal.. Or run out on this deal either. You can teach him just fine here.”

“OF course.” Lydia smiled, shaking the sheriffs hands.

++++

“So im sneaking out?” Stiles asked as he finished writing the note to his father.

“Yes. technically he said I could teach you here, but our deal doesn’t specify I have to. And, honestly, you can only learn so much in one place, with the same materials and the same experiences. Real alchemists learn and create new synthesis recipes as they explore. I've created new bombs ideas from gathering materials, I once created an entirely new method of transportations from watching monsters fly. I can teach you how to make these things, but you won’t improve unless you create recipes on your own, which means we have to leave. Remember to meet me at the village gate after sundown.”

“I… will I ever come back here?”

“Of course. A deal is a deal, even if its with a man who is likely to cheat and deny your progress if he cna. We will be here when you turn 18… although my plan partially revolves around getting you to the city of Reisenberg before you turn 15 in…”

“Three days.”

“Then we have no time to waste. Hurry, make preparations. Say goodbye to those who will not betray you.”

++++++

Stiles made his way to the gate that night. Lydia was there waiting for him. She smiled as the two of them began to leave his village behind.

“Wait!”

The two stopped and turned to see Scott running toward them.

“I'm coming with you.”

“How did you even know I was leaving?”

“I overheard everything with your father. I came by to talk to you and saw the whole thing. Then I heard you talk about leaving and… I want to come with. I want to be a future knight,and the the two of you could use some protection against the monsters.”

“I think we can manage,” Lydia said coolly, “but I do believe my plan would benefit you as well, if you want to be akinght. You may accompany us as long as you behave.”

“What do you say?” Scott asked Stiles.

“Of course.” Stiles said. “You're my best friend, and there's no one I want to travel with more than you.”

“Then it's settled. Don’t slow us down.” Lydia said as the trio left the village. “We have to reach Reisenberg before Stiles turns 18, or we lose our best chance to prove the value of your alchemy.”

“Reisenberg… you mean the adventures guild?” Scott asked. “How will that prove Stiles is a good alchemist?”

“The one and only. And, I'll keep my plan a secret for now. My student and his bodyguard don’t need to know everything yet.

“Bodyguard?” Stiles asked.

“You do seem a bit… frail.” Lydia commented.

“Yeah, I'll keep you safe like I always do,” Scott said triumphantly. “I swear on my future honor as a knight, and on my father's sword, el lobo, that I will not let you get hurt.

“You really don’t need to do that.” Stiles said embarrassed.

“I think he does.” Lydia said, laughing a bit. “But we should be quiet. Despite the surprising lax guards we are still sneaking out, and i'm technically kidnapping the sheriff's son. I'd rather not get caught if you don’t mind.”

The boys nodded and followed Lydia into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other story ive been working on. With the release of the new atelier game I got a bit more motivated to finish the first chapter. The first chapter is a little rough, but the next chapter should be better.


End file.
